Fluid-filled structures, such as bladders, are utilized in a variety of commodities. For example, fluid-filled structures may be utilized as packing materials, to impart comfort to a backpack or golfbag strap, or to enhance the comfort of seat cushions. One application where fluid-filled structures have gained particular acceptance is footwear.
A conventional article of athletic footwear includes two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure is secured to a lower surface of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces, the sole structure may provide traction and control foot motions, such as over pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running.
The sole structure of athletic footwear generally exhibits a layered configuration that includes a comfort-enhancing insole, a resilient midsole formed from a polymer foam, and a ground-contacting outsole that provides both abrasion-resistance and traction. Suitable polymer foam materials for the midsole include ethylvinylacetate or polyurethane that compress resiliently under an applied load to attenuate ground reaction forces. Conventional polymer foam materials are resiliently compressible, in part, due to the inclusion of a plurality of open or closed cells that define an inner volume substantially displaced by gas. That is, the polymer foam includes a plurality of bubbles that enclose the gas. Following repeated compressions, the cell structure may deteriorate, thereby resulting in decreased compressibility of the foam. Accordingly, the force attenuation characteristics of the polymer foam midsole may decrease over the lifespan of the footwear.
One manner of reducing the weight of a polymer foam midsole and decreasing the effects of deterioration following repeated compressions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,156 to Rudy, hereby incorporated by reference, in which force attenuation is provided by a fluid-filled bladder formed of an elastomeric materials. The bladder includes a plurality of tubular chambers that extend longitudinally along a length of the sole structure. The chambers are in fluid communication with each other and jointly extend across the width of the footwear. The bladder may be encapsulated in a polymer foam material, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,945 to Rudy, hereby incorporated by reference. The combination of the bladder and the encapsulating polymer foam material functions as a midsole. Accordingly, the upper is attached to the upper surface of the polymer foam material and an outsole or tread member is affixed to the lower surface.
Bladders of the type discussed above are generally formed of an elastomeric material and are structured to have an upper and lower portions that enclose one or more chambers therebetween. The chambers are pressurized above ambient pressure by inserting a nozzle or needle connected to a fluid pressure source into a fill inlet formed in the bladder. Following pressurization of the chambers, the fill inlet is sealed and the nozzle is removed.
Fluid-filled bladders suitable for footwear applications may be manufactured by a two-film technique, in which two separate sheets of elastomeric film are formed to exhibit the overall peripheral shape of the bladder. The sheets are then bonded together along their respective peripheries to form a sealed structure, and the sheets are also bonded together at predetermined interior areas to give the bladder a desired configuration. That is, the interior bonds provide the bladder with chambers having a predetermined shape and size. In a similar thermoforming technique, the two separate sheets of elastomeric film are shaped with a mold to exhibit a desired configuration. Fluid-filled bladders suitable for footwear applications may also be manufactured by a blow-molding technique, wherein a molten or otherwise softened elastomeric material in the shape of a tube is placed in a mold having the desired overall shape and configuration of the bladder. The mold has an opening at one location through which pressurized air is provided. The pressurized air induces the liquefied elastomeric material to conform to the shape of the inner surfaces of the mold. The elastomeric material then cools, thereby forming a bladder with the desired shape and configuration.